Kamen Rider Ginga
is an evil Kamen Rider who appeared in 2019 due to a fracture in the space-time continuum. History During the emergence of Another Kiva, a meteor fell from the sky and landed on a hill nearby. From there, Kamen Rider Ginga appeared and attacked everyone in sight, including the Time Jackers and even Another Kiva. As he proclaimed that he'll destroy the universe, Sougo, along with Geiz and Woz transformed into Zi-O Trinity to face him. However, Ginga managed to overpower Zi-O Trinity with little to no effort at all. Seeing that Ginga's enormous power would do no good to both sides, Swartz suggested joining forces to take him down. However, even the combined might of the Riders and Time Jackers was not enough to overcome Ginga's overwhelming power. After Swartz and Woz managed to barely land two hits on him, dark clouds began to cover the sun. Ginga was turned into stone, immobilized, revealing that he was powered by the sun. Nevertheless, when the sky became clear again, Ginga returned to action and overpowered Woz and Swartz, along with Zi-O II and Geiz Revive with ease. Another Kiva decided to offer assistance, and joined the battle. Although she was not poweful enough to take Ginga on, she managed to create an opening for a triple Rider Kick, which resulted in Ginga's defeat. Ginga fled into space, leaving some of its essence in the form of the Ginga Miridewatch, which ultimately ended up in Woz's possession. Woz would later use this power to access his Final Form: GingaFinaly. According to Tsukasa Kadoya, Ginga's creation is the result of the space-time continuum being distorted. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Ginga is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Ginga Kamen Rider Ginga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 42.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 97.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 110.7 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. is an extraterrestrial entity with unknown origins. Due to being an entity from outer space, Ginga's armor and suit contains substances previously unknown by Earthlings. Ginga has the ability to shoot intense blasts of energy from his hands, allowing Ginga to overpower and defeat enemies without needing to initiate a finishing attack. Kamen Rider Ginga consists of the following parts: * - the head. ** - Ginga's antennae. It is a communication device that possesses a communication strength and sensitivity that allows transmission and reception of signals, even if Ginga is in the middle of the galaxy. It is said that it acts as a sort of 'vocal cords' via rod oscillation, allowing Ginga's intention to be audibly conveyed to Earthlings. ** - Ginga's compound eyes. With a structure that can be said to be an artificial eye with mineral as a main component, it has a role to convert the image reflected in mineral vision into electromagnetic waves and send it to the Saucer Dome. Therefore, it can be said that the wearer does not need to see the surrounding environments with their own eyes. ** - Ginga's forehead armor. It has a built-in ultra-high performance biocomputer that is meant to aid the wearer. Any information sent from the Minera Vision and Collect Ear will be instantly integrated and analyzed, and the resulting images and language will be transmitted directly to the brain. ** - The ears. Because of its limited function in the atmosphere, there are limited times when it is actually used. Instead, it has a very important role as a 'first step' to obtain information of the surrounding environment and the natives. Any obtained information is immediately sent to the Saucer Dome. ** - Ginga's polarized visor. It is theorised to play a role in protecting Ginga's head by blocking harmful cosmic rays that are always pouring in space. ** - Ginga's overall helmet. It is made from cemented carbide that cannot be purified under gravity, and is very robust and airtight. In addition, it is thought that it is equipped with a device which makes the internal environment necessary for the user by using , and adjusts the atmospheric pressure to become one atmospheric pressure by supplying oxygen for Earthlings. * - Ginga's silver gravity control units. It is arranged in seven places: the sides of the neck (the collar section), the wrists and the ankles. Each Gravicon Ring can control gravity individually. By using the differences of the force fields of each ring, it not only allows Ginga to fly freely in space and in the atmosphere, but also freely changes the destructive power of the punch and the kick. It is theorised that it is possible to generate a gravitational field that blocks a physical attack by curving an optical weapon. * - The chest armor. The armor is formed by absorbing fine meteorites via high density under gravity control, boasting an amazing hardness that far exceeds the minerals on Earth. Also, when energy supply from the Ginga Driver or energy gained from entering the atmosphere has stopped, a mechanism dubbed wraps the wearer in rock, protecting the user from damage. * - The seven globes located on the chest, arms and knees. Each Specimen Globe store fragments from different planets, and is theorised to create an , special energy derived from each planetary fragment, that is sent to the Knuck Dusters. * - Ginga's moth cloak. By receiving gravitational waves like the sail of a ship, is made possible, and it protects Ginga by receiving harmful cosmic rays. In addition, because resistance to physical attacks is also very high, it can function as a shield. * - The arms. By adopting , which applies the reaction generated by moving limbs to attitude control, it seems that optimum behavior can always be taken regardless of gravity. * - The armored hands. It is theorised that energy planet recipes created by Specimen Globes can be formed and manipulated as desired via the Knuck Dusters, allowing Ginga to shoot out powerful blasts. * - Ginga's sub-energy supply device. It is thought that it has a role to send sunlight to the Ginga Driver by converting the energy absorber covering all wavelengths into plasma and fixing it to a part of the Milky Wear. * - Ginga's bodysuit modelled after the Milky Way itself. It gives the wearer protection from cosmic dust and debris, and it has more that enough durability and flexibility for combat. It also incorporates a life-support device that constantly adjusts pressure and adjusts temperature, including airtight checks. In addition, it is theorised that the surface coating has been applied as a type of space camouflage to lower the Ginga's visibility in space. * - The legs. By adopting Momentum Attitude Control, which applies the reaction generated by moving limbs to attitude control, it seems that the optimum behavior can always be taken regardless of gravity. * - The feet. The impact absorption rate is high, but as a result it is robust and lacks flexibility, due to it being more important as landing gear than for walking. When kicking, it is theorised that there is a mechanism that enhances the straightness and speed of the kick in a zero-gravity environment, via a rocket thruster built into the tip. Finisher: *'Gigantic Ginga': Ginga uses his Cosmic powers to unleash a powerful blast towards the opponent. *'Dynamite Sunshine': Ginga holds an enemy projectile in place before sending it back. *'Strike the Planet Nine': Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 35-36 Powers and Abilities *'Energy Manipulation': Ginga has the ability to manipulate energy which he can use to create powerful energy blasts strong enough to cause massive damage, and with which he can also use to create force-fields strong enough to block any attack thrown at him. *'Solar Energy Empowerment': According to Swartz, Ginga gains strength from sunlight through the SolReceiver. If Ginga's SolReceiver is damaged, he will be temporarily incapacitated and encase himself into stone, in the process robbing him of sunlight. Weaknesses *'Darkness': As mentioned above, Ginga will be turned into stone during certain weather conditions such as dark clouds, depriving himself of sunlight and leaving himself wide-open for attacks. This petrification phenomenon is the result of Ginga's ability, which puts Ginga into a protective state when his energy source is deprived. Equipment *Ginga Driver - Transformation device Legend Rider Devices - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ginga, the Ginga Miridewatch allows Woz to transform into Woz Ginga. KRZiO-Ginga Miridewatch (Inactive).png|Ginga Miridewatch (Inactive) KRZiO-Ginga Miridewatch (Ginga).png|Ginga Miridewatch (Active) KRZiO-Ginga Miridewatch (Taiyo).png|Ginga Miridewatch (Taiyou Mode) KRZiO-Ginga Miridewatch (Wakusei).png|Ginga Miridewatch (Wakusei Mode) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Ginga is voiced by who previously voiced Kivat-bat the 3rd/2nd/4th in Kamen Rider Kiva and Demushu in Kamen Rider Gaim, and is later cast as the narrator of and voice the and Etymology The name Ginga is a homophone of the Japanese word for . Notes *Kamen Rider Ginga was first revealed on the official Kamen Rider Zi-O Twitter account during April 1st in Japan . At this time, it was implied to be an April Fools gag, with a tag for April 1st, posing the question of when the "famous" Kamen Rider Ginga will appear in Zi-O. Curiously, the tweet included a tag for for seemingly no reason. *Kamen Rider Ginga is the first Rider to debut in the Reiwa era. **He is also the first evil Rider to appear in the Reiwa era. *Ginga's helmet is retooled from Kamen Rider Mage and the body is retooled from Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Fusion States. *Kamen Rider Ginga shares his name and voice actor with . **Curiously, like the Ultramen, Ginga's power relies on the Sun. **He also shares his voice actor with the majority of the Kivat family, particularly considering he first appears during the Kamen Rider Kiva tribute arc. **This is not the first time Sugita involved as a guest voice actor in a milestone celebration work. In the of (which is also written by Toshiki Inoue), Sugita voiced the Bounty Hunter . **Before being immobilized by the clouds, Ginga states . The meaning of which is never expanded upon, but his way of saying Kiva is a reference to Kivat-bat the 3rd. *Kamen Rider Ginga is unique among all other Future Riders because- **Kamen Rider Ginga is the first (and possibly the only) villainous Future Rider to appear in-series and provide Kamen Rider Woz his powers. **Kamen Rider Ginga is the first Future Rider to appear in tribute episodes. **Ginga is the only Rider whose powers are obtained and used solely by Black Woz. ***He is also the only Rider whose powers provide 3 different forms to Woz. **Ginga is the only Future Rider not to have an Another Rider counterpart, as the Time Jackers are completely unaware of his origin. **Ginga is the only Future Rider whose alter ego and even origin are completely unknown. *Kamen Rider Ginga arriving at Earth via meteorite is similar to Worms from Kamen Rider Kabuto. **Not only Ginga's appearance is followed by the Kabuto Arc, but his arrival method is also linked to the story of Kabuto Arc. *Ginga's status as a Future Rider is highly debatable because his emergence and presence take place in present day and he was not even referred to as one at any point of time. ** In addition to that, the DX Mirai Driver Set also possesses Ginga's dating as A. D. ????, further making it a mystery. That said, it's most likely that Ginga's existence is the result of the anomalies with the space-time continuum. Although the box art shown arrows similar to a "timeline" that put him after Kikai's 2121. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 35: 2008: First Love, Wake Up! **Episode 36: 2019: First Love, Finaly! References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Non human riders Category:Riders without identities Category:Deceased Category:Future Riders